


А їй  хотілося вогню

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перший рядок - випадкова цитата з книги.</p>
    </blockquote>





	А їй  хотілося вогню

**Author's Note:**

> Перший рядок - випадкова цитата з книги.

А їй хотілося вогню.  
Не той, що спалить,  
а зігріє.  
І жертву цю новому дню  
справить вже завтра, лиш стемніє.  
Хай жар розплавить всі жалі  
і сумнів знищить недолугий.  
І припадає до землі,  
що не зазнала ще наруги.  
Нехай усі вітри степів зберуться тут,  
подмуть щосили,  
щоб влаштувати ворогам претемнії, страшні могили.  
Нехай вдаряє блискавиця  
так сильно, щоб стріляло в вухах.  
Буде кривава косовиця,  
щоб потім лилась медовуха.  
Побачила це у вогні,  
жахнулась, кинулась тікати  
і не помітила тоді,  
що вже палають крайні хати.


End file.
